


Students of Many Worlds: A Study of Multicultural and Blended Classroom Techniques Transposed to the Interplanetary Classroom Setting

by tuvokholdmyhandchallenge



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Role Reversal, good dad sarek, human sarek, vulcan amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge/pseuds/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge
Summary: Human preschool-teacher Sarek takes his kiddos on a tour through the Vulcan Embassy.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Students of Many Worlds: A Study of Multicultural and Blended Classroom Techniques Transposed to the Interplanetary Classroom Setting

The Vulcan embassy was an impressive building, all steel and glass, and a hub of social and cultural bustle… All without a single interesting thing to entertain a child, let alone a pack of 6. Sarek had known this when he made the tour schedule, but he’d asked for a very short tour anyway, if only so he could be sure all his students had seen a Vulcan in real life. He’d had to practically plead with his contact to get to tour at all, but his persistence and cajoling had finally landed him a 15-minute walking tour, followed by lunch on the grass outside the Embassy and a short musical presentation of traditional Vulcan lyre children’s songs. It was more than he’d been willing to hope for and he was delighted with the plan. 

Or he had been, until about 9 minutes into the 15-minute tour, when one of his kids, Adam, had seen something interesting through a doorway and peeled off from the group to beeline into the unknown office. 

“Adam!” Sarek had practically shoved Jhatte, whose hand he had been holding, in George’s direction in order to chase after the boy. 

“Adam, come back!” Sarek all but shouted as he entered the same doorway he’d seen his kid run through, and stopped short as he came face to face (to face to face) with a group of four very serious looking, mildly scandalized Vulcans. He didn’t have time to freeze up in embarrassment, for there in the corner of the room, Adam was kneeled over the fattest, ugliest looking cat-like creature Sarek had ever seen. The animal was lounging on its bed, staring up at Adam with the world’s biggest eyes, making wheezy croaking noises that he seemed to interpret as pleased. As Sarek watched in horror, Adam reached down and began petting the “cat” all over. 

“Adam! This is unacceptable!” Sarek hustled over to Adam and kneeled down next to him, placing a hand gently but firmly on his back to collect the boy’s attention without causing unnecessary stress. (Adam was still figuring out how to accept physical touch, especially from humans. He was doing very well, but certain stimulus still did more harm than good.)

“Excuse me, sir, you cannot-” A voice started in, as if Sarek didn’t know what was happening was The Height Of Illogical. 

He held up a hand in a staying gesture, throwing his most apologetic expression over his shoulder and barely glancing at the group before returning his attention nearly fully to Adam.

“You can’t do that, Adam, we need to step outside and meet up with the class again.” 

Adam stared up at Sarek with an expression of cluelessness that only a child could muster, as if he had no idea what he’d done wrong. 

“Why not? Why?” 

“Adam. Return with me to the group, please. You’ve disturbed an important meeting,” he gestured again to the table and its occupants, “and even though this animal looks friendly, it’s not yours to pet.” Sarek held out an open hand expectantly to guide Adam back. “You certainly aren’t in trouble, but we can’t remain here.” 

Adam’s expression scrunched up in confused displeasure. 

“I found a kitty!” 

“Yes, but Adam,” Sarek’s tone turned exasperated but still fond, “This… kitty belongs to these people.” He gestured again to the Vulcans, who peered down at the duo with inscrutable expressions, seemingly baffled by his dismissal. He had just enough spare attention to feel embarrassed. “Since you didn’t ask to pet it, us being in here isn’t allowed. So why don’t we step outside, then we can do this right, and ask to come in and pet the kitty.” He wiggled his fingers again, asking without words for Adam to take his hand. It wasn’t the ideal situation, but it was better than crouching on this office floor as an intruder while a group of professionals stared down at them. He spared a glance and the group and his gaze caught on the woman seemingly in charge. She was beautiful. 

But not his current focus. 

The boy finally conceded, taking Sarek’s hand and standing up. Sarek didn’t take the time to brush off the boy’s knees, instead guiding him gently outside the door and kneeling in front of him there.

A quick glance revealed that the Vulcans hadn’t stood and promptly closed the door yet, but they were still staring at him. All three women and one man shared similar pinched expressions, but Sarek didn’t have time to dissect if that was just to be expected after the ridiculous display he was making, or if the transgression had run deeper. But his first priority was Adam at the moment, so they could wait. 

“Alright, Adam, like we practiced. How do we ask if people will share, especially animals?” 

Adam turned, squeezed Sarek’s hand gently, and looked up at the group. 

“Can I have some kitty?” 

Sarek smothered his grin and shook his head at the Vulcans, pleading nonverbally that they tell him no so they could make their way back to the group. 

“Unfortunately, child, now is not a good time to… have some kitty.” The apparent leader, a serene-looking woman with brown hair tied up in intricate knots on her head. 

Sarek nodded in thanks even as he watched Adam’s little eyes go wide and begin to water. Sensing the impending meltdown, he lifted Adam into his arms and put a soothing hand on his back. Just as his breathing went ragged and the little sobs became audible cries, Sarek stepped back so the door would close. 

He barely had time to toss a “Very sorry!” in the group’s direction before he started to beeline back to George and the other kids, who had congregated just outside the glass front doors. He met up with them and ushered them down the stairs, pointing out different things and easily distracting Adam before his wails could properly set in. All in all, not too shabby work on his part. 

He glanced at the placard as he hustled away from the room and nearly tripped at the name: one he was familiar with from the news and had been hoping to avoid today: 

“Vulcan Earth Ambassador: T’Manda S’chn T’gai”


End file.
